The Unstoppable Change
by hannahjw
Summary: What if the wolves were a little too late in the meadow? What if Laurent hadenough time to bite her? Would Edward accept her back?


What if the wolves were a little too late in the meadow? What if Laurent had  
enough time to bite her? Would Edward accept her back?

Only one chapter...I was too busy to make it any longer

(DISCLAIMER-Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.)

**BELLA'S POV**

_"Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply._

"NO!" I cried. "Please, don't," I begged. But it was too late. He came at me  
with such speed and force he knocked me out cold.  
By the time I regained consciousness, all I could feel was fire spreading  
throughout my body, taking me over. I didn't know what happened. Nor did I  
care. I was alive, in mind blowing agony, but alive.  
"What's wrong with her?" a frantic and well-known voice asked.  
"We were too late, she's changed already?"  
"Jacob, what's going on?" I managed to mumble.  
"Bells, honey, you had an accident."  
"What kind of accident?"  
"Bella, you got attacked by that vampire, in the meadow, remember?"  
A very quiet, "Yes," was all I could manage.  
"We, the wolves, were too late. You were overtaken before we could get to  
you. Bells, I'm so sorry," he sobbed.  
"I'm a vampire?" Jacob nodded.  
Although my best friend/werewolf was torn to pieces over this, I was elated.  
I could be with the Cullen's and most importantly, Edward. "Jacob," I said  
with maybe too much enthusiasm, "we have to inform the Cullen's."  
"That has already been done," Sam said. "Oh, well when are they going to  
arrive?" "Soon", was all he replied.  
About five minutes later, we heard a ferocious knock on the door. Sam went  
to open it, and to my surprise, all of the Cullen's were there, except the  
one I wanted to see most. He wasn't there. I felt like a deflated balloon.  
Alice walked, rather danced, toward me. "Bella!" she cried. "I know this is  
the wrong sentiment, even though this is what you wanted, but I am glad you  
are one of us. Even though it was absolutely horrid how it happened."  
"I know, Alice. I've missed you all so much."  
"We have missed you as well dear," Esme said.  
"Bella, I believe we need to discuss a few things," Carlisle said.  
"Gentlemen, thank you very much for all of your help. We greatly appreciate  
it, as well does Bella I'm sure."  
"We should be going now Carlisle," Jasper quickly said. I had forgotten the  
rest of them were there. As Alice helped me up, I realized that Rosalie  
looked at me as if I was no longer a nuisance. Emmett looked so proud and  
Jasper no longer looked like he was terrified to be around me. Alice was, of  
course, treating me like I was her blood sister and Esme like I was now one  
of her daughters. And of course Carlisle looked at me like I was his  
daughter as well.  
The only face missing was his. "Alice," I whispered as she helped me out to  
the car, "Where is Edward?"  
She laughed her silvery laugh. "Bella, be patient. You'll see him soon  
enough."  
The ride took what seemed like forever. On the way, I thought about Edward.  
I thought about his reaction to seeing me as a vampire. He would probably be  
angry and still insist that I finish my schooling, but I didn't care. "As  
long as I can be with him," I thought, "I will be just fine." We were there.  
Home. The Cullen's house looked just as it did before, an elegant white  
structure amid a sea of beautiful ferns.  
In my weakened state, Emmett had to help me out and carry me to the house.  
He sat me down in the very familiar living room. As the rest of the family  
came by, they each hugged me, including Rosalie. And then I was alone.  
I heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned to see who it was,  
and there he stood. Smiling my favorite crooked smile, as god-like as ever.  
"Bella," he whispered. Overcoming my weakness, I ran and hugged him. He  
hugged me back and it felt so good, so right.  
"Bella, I'm sorry. If I had known Laurent was after you, I would have  
protected you. I'm so sorry." I could see the remorse in his eyes, along  
with something else. Pain maybe?  
"Edward, it's okay. I'm here, and we can be together now."  
He simply nodded and hugged me back. My empty hole was gone. No longer  
gaping, it was healed. He accepted my change and loved me still. For my  
part, love had never changed. Although it grieved him, Edward knew I  
believed Laurent's violent act was one of the best things to happen to me.

okay, first fanfic.

please r&r!


End file.
